Dragon Heart
by Estela R. N
Summary: El dragón cuido durante años a su princesa pero esta se va, ahora el dragón busca una forma de verla pero descubre algo mas -¿Gabriel?...¿eres tu?...
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO: ¿ESO ES UN SITRIUSS?**_

Gabriel no quería soltar a su hermana, pero esa mariposa se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos así que le dio a su hermana un beso en la frente y la empujo hacia el portal que de la nada había aparecido frente a ellos.

-¡GABRIEL! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!-pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya iba cayendo dentro del portal, viendo una última vez a su hermano gemelo.

-Lo siento….tienes que vivir…..Estela- susurra con pena el príncipe, entre eso llega esa mariposa gigante y mira el portal en donde Gabriel empujo a su hermana, luego el príncipe se coloca de manera protectora al frente del portal, transformando su collar en forma de dragón en un hacha de doble filo-¿Qué quieres? ¡SALE DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE!-Gabriel lo iba a atacar pero se paralizo al escuchar la risa maniática que salía del mariposón.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Todo esto es por tu estúpida hermana ¿verdad?-ve que Gabriel frunce el seño- ¿enojado? ¡JA! Es una lástima…enviaste a tu hermana a su perdición….tengo muchos planes para ella…pero...-acumula energía oscura en su mano y apunta esta energía hacia el príncipe- tengo un plan para ti…-el príncipe se asusta-te voy a dar una pista….a ver…mmm…. ¡YA SE!... ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermana anoche?-en eso le lanza la bola de energía de lleno hacia Gabriel que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de esquivarlo.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡DUELE!- el príncipe lloraba del dolor, lanzando uno que otro grito desgarrador, ¿se acuerdan de esta escena? Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, Gabriel cae al suelo agonizando y con su último esfuerzo logra formular una pregunta - ¿Quién…eres? ¡Ngh! – Todo se volvía negro, por lo menos su hermana estaba bien…que ingenuo, antes de que callera desmayado escucho "Tabuu".

* * *

Una joven de cabello verde con puntas negras, con una chaqueta abierta, falda y boina color verde, con una polera y calzas negras, con el símbolo de la estrella de David dibujado en su cuello corría desesperadamente por el bosque mirando cada cinco minutos hacia atrás.

-Esos monstruos dejaron de perseguirme….fiuu… ¡menos mal!- la chica baja la velocidad y comienza a caminar, ella estaba en el reino curando a los heridos hasta que las criaturas comenzaron a llegar en masa y junto a sus compañeros médicos escaparon de ahí, pero ahora ella estaba sola, ¿Qué le había pasado a sus compañeros? Sin darse cuenta, llega a un claro con un lago puro y rodeado de rosas rojas- ¡qué hermoso lugar! ¿Cómo no pude descubrir esto antes? Bien, después de tanto correr necesito un poco de descan... ¡KYAAA! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡AYUDA!- en medio de este hermoso paisaje había una criatura a la orilla del rio….el dragón de la raza más peligrosa del mundo, un Sitriuss, la joven estaba hecha bolita pero algo le llamo la atención, un sollozo, por parte de la criatura mitológica- oye…oye..¿Estás bien? –En eso el dragón la mira de forma amenazante y la chica se hace bolita otra vez- ¡KYAAA! ¡MI HERMANITO PHILLIP TENIA RAZÓN! ¡ESTOS DRAGONES DAN MUCHO MIEDO!- el dragón gruñe con molestia por los chillidos de esta mujer y vuelve a mirar el lago con tristeza.

La chica cuando vio que el dragón no le hacía daño, tomo confianza y se sentó a unos 30 metros de la criatura y miraba de reojo a la criatura, mientras este la miraba de reojo, la chica, que le encantaba leer, parecía estar pensando luego exclama- ¡Toothless!-el dragón la mira confundido, ¿de dónde mierda saco eso? Fue lo único que pensó el dragón.

-Como no tienes nombre te llamare así…y mi nombre es Felicia ¡Un gusto! –y le extiende la mano como si de un humano se tratase pero luego se arrepiente por tal estupidez y ¿Cuál es su sorpresa? El dragón le pasa la gran pata que tiene, devolviéndole el saludo, la chica sonríe y se sienta a unos 5 metros del dragón- ¿sabes? creo que los Sitriuss no son tan malos después de todo… ¿deseaste alguna vez tener amigos? –Felicia lo miraba con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

El dragón la miro indiferente y simplemente la ignora, mientras esta alega de que no le está prestando atención se acuerda de algo clave: "**Gabo…cuida de mi hermana Felicia"**; ¡TOMA! Ahí estaba con ella y ni siquiera lo había notado, de hecho nunca le intereso hablar con ella, pero las últimas palabras de Phillip eran sagradas y sin protestar iba a cumplir con ese cometido, sin perder tiempo, agarra con la cola a Felicia de la cintura y la trae a su gran pecho y la cubre con sus alas, en forma de escudo ¿Por qué? Porque las criaturas habían llegado al lugar pero ignoraron al dragón, quien se hacia el dormido.

Felicia estaba callada todo ese rato, estaba asustada de que había hecho enojar a Toothless por lo que empezó a sollozar en voz baja, no quería morir, no sin antes saber lo que le sucedió a su hermano, quien por más que busco…no lo encontró en ningún lado y Gabriel… ¿Dónde estará? Ella desde hacia tiempo tuvo un flechazo con el príncipe pero este ni siquiera la notaba porque siempre andaba rodeado de mujeres y si ella se acercaba era solo "una chica mas", le daba rabia pero aun así lo quería, más que su propio hermano.

Este dragoncillo se encontró con una princesa que nunca en la vida había notado y eso que siempre estuvo al frente del, pero ahora esta princesa esta en las mismas condiciones que él, en soledad ¿El podrá hacerse cargo de esta nueva princesa? ¿O va a perderla?

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Mi fic anterior se centraba principalmente en Estela ahora este se va a centrar en Gabriel y Felicia, esta historia ocurre en paralelo a lo que está viviendo Estela.**_

_**Estaba pensando en pedir oc pero no se… ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**_

_**¡Nos leemos! ^o^/**_


	2. Capitulo 1: ¡¿GABRIEL!

_**CAPITULO 1: "¡¿GABRIEL?!"**_

Felicia estaba llorando, estaba asustada, Toothless la tenía prisionera y eso que ella no era una princesa pero… ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Fue buena idea confiar en el Sitriuss? Ya no lo aguantaba más tenía que hacerlo o moriría…estúpida metiste la pata.

-¡AYUDA! ¡EL SITRIUSS ME TIENE ATRAPADA! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-el dragón miro asustado a las criaturas, quienes se lanzaron a atacarlo en eso Felicia se asoma del lugar donde el dragón la protegía- ¡AYU….! ¡AHHHH! ¡SON LAS CRIATURAS QUE ME PERSEGUÍAN!- el dragón suspira y agarra con la cola a la chica y la sube a su lomo- ¡OYE! No….se…..manejar….-el dragón desplegó sus grandes alas y se elevo del suelo- ¡KYAAA! ¡LE TEMO A LAS ALTURAS!-el dragón la mira enojado por el show que esta producía, luego abrió su bocota y lanzo una llamarada de fuego a cada criatura que había por el lugar mientras lanzaba miradas con emoción con cada ataque que lanzaba, una emoción que solo ella conocía- ¿eh? – Se golpea la frente fuerte- deja de pensar tonteras.

El dragón cuando tomo mas altura comenzó a volar más rápido a una dirección aleatoria; mientras Felicia iba aferrada a las escamas de este para no caerse, pasaron una tarde completa volando sin parar y la chica ya había perdido su fobia a las alturas- hey…-el dragón la ignora y esta se enoja- bien, te lo diré igual, me recordaste al chico del cual me enamore- el dragón hace una mueca como diciendo "¿y a mí que me importa?"- ahhh….como me gustaría que él estuviera aquí conmigo en este momento que podría ser romántico, el se llama Gabriel.

-¡¿QUE?!-el dragón exclama muy sorprendido y deja de volar asustando a Felicia.

-¡KYAAA! ¡PUEDE HABLAR! –Del susto pataleaba pero gracias a eso pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia el vació- ¡AHHHHHH! –El dragón mira como Felicia caía hacia el vació, suspira pesadamente y vuela rápido para salvarla que por un pelo lo logra.

\- ¿Eres tonta o te haces? Si no quieres que te deje caer entonces quédate calladit…-el dragón abrió los ojos como platos- ¿puedo hablar? ¡GENIAL! No quería gruñir durante toda mi vida – La criatura mitológica estaba literalmente saltando de alegría.

\- ¡¿GABRIEL?! ¡¿ERES TÚ?! – Felicia no lo podía creer…siempre estuvo con él, el la había salvado, el la subió a su lomo, el se preocupo por ella y sin querer se confesó ante él, ante esto se sonroja de manera abrupta- ¿no me estas tomando el pelo? ¿De verdad eres tú?

\- es definitivo…eres una **Estúpida**\- arrogancia era lo único que se escuchaba en su voz- dios… ¿Cómo le pude gustar a una mujer así? Por lo menos pudiste haberme ayudado contra esas criaturas pero aparte de estúpida ¡ERES UNA INÚTIL! Dime ¿para qué sirves aparte de gritar?-El príncipe o dragón la miraba con burla porque la otra tenia las lagrimas acumulada en sus ojos- ¿vas a llorar? A ver…llora…vamos llora.

Felicia estaba indignada, el príncipe azul con el que ella soñaba era ¿una persona malvada, abusador y machista? Que desilusión o ¿se comportaba así solo porque era ella?, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que Gabriel la tratara como algo más que una amiga? ¿Cómo su hermano pudo enamorar a Estela si ella es difícil al igual que su hermano? ¿O es que ella tenía mala suerte? Con todo pensamiento pesimista se puso a llorar- ¿acaso…no….puedes ver…que…me preocupe por ti? Sé que no hemos conversado mucho pero…aun así…yo…..yo…-ya no puede continuar, las lágrimas caían y caían que no podía pararlas.

Gabriel se sentía mal, ver a esa chica llorar por su culpa le hacía sentirse así, ¿Cómo podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo Phillip? Por lo que rodeo a Felicia con su cola y la atrajo hacia su pecho en modo de disculpa, mientras esta se acurrucaba cada vez más –perdóname ¿sí? Es que…estoy enojado con ese tal Tabuu por hacerle esto a mi reino, familia y a tu hermano- Felicia miro al dragón con miedo- así es… tu hermano…perdió la vida por salvarnos a todos y me pidió que te cuidara- Felicia lloro con más fuerza, su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba se había ido para siempre, a pesar de que en la guerra lo había perdido casi todo, no lloro como lo está haciendo ahora; Gabriel la miraba con pena y arrepentimiento por todas las cosas que le había dicho- Feli….no llores-la chica lo miro sorprendida, un sobrenombre ¿este sería un paso para la amistad?- yo estoy aquí y no pienses que te voy a dejar, no pienso cometer el mismo error de nuevo, tu vas a hacer la nueva princesa que voy a proteger, juro por mi vida que lo voy a cumplir, pase lo que pase –para ese entonces ocurría el atardecer, dándole un toque mágico a toda esta escena ¿Por qué? Porque ellos estaban unidos gracias al hilo rojo del destino.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Gabriel miraba las estrellas con tristeza, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió a su lado estaba Estela, Lionell y Phillip, pero todo esto era claro, solo era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada o sea un simple ilusión… ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? ¿Por qué sentía que le dolía el corazón? Pues claro en ese preciso instante, en otro mundo, un adulto llevaba a Estela moribunda a su casa para cerrarle la herida que había en su muñeca, aunque Gabriel no lo sabe.

* * *

Hace años atrás un mago llego de visita al Reino de Sillia y cuando vio la amistad de estos 4 jóvenes, se intereso y le propuso algo muy importante: "_**¿Quieren solidificar los lazos de amistad que ustedes 4 tienen?**_" los 4 jóvenes no sabían que responder, pero luego de meditar un poco asintieron.

Al día siguiente de esto, el mago los cito en medio del bosque, ahora estaban todos ahí con los ojos cerrados y tomados de las manos con fuerza, hasta que el mago dijo las palabras mágicas y misteriosamente…no paso nada, pero el mago le pega un coscorrón a Gabriel y todos se sobaron la cabeza por el dolor; ese era su hechizo, si uno de ellos salía lastimado, los otros sentirían ese dolor también, pero si están lejos el dolor será mínimo e irá creciendo a medida que se acerquen a la persona que lastimaron.

A pesar de esto los jóvenes le agradecieron al Mago por tal hazaña, nunca en la vida se habían sentido tan unidos que en ese preciso instante.

* * *

Gabriel sonríe ente ese recuerdo, si algo le dolía y el estaba en perfectas condiciones, eso quería decir que su hermana estaba con vida.

El dragón mira a Felicia que aun le corrían lágrimas mientras dormía, este se maldecía por ser dragón, por culpa de ese puto de Tabuu era así; pero no le quedaba otra que caminar hacia un futuro mejor, con este pensamiento, acomodo a Felicia y él se durmió junto a ella.

_**Regresa y mira ese camino que seguiste**__**  
**__**Levanta tu cabeza y mira, estas creando el futuro**_

* * *

**_Llore mientras hacia el capitulo ¿Por qué? Solo lean la parte de donde Gabriel se sentía mal hasta el final del capítulo con la canción "_Finding Nemo Soundtrack - Nemo Egg" y quedara con un toque mágico.**

**¿Alguien pensó que Gabriel puede ser peor que Estela en ciertas circuntancias? **

**Y me decidí…pueden enviar oc Solo necesitan colocar: **

**Nombre: **

**Edad: **

**Poderes: **

**Historia: **

**Mundo: (ejemplo: Sonic, Mario, etc) **

**E****so sería todo ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Cuidado

_**CAPITULO 2:"LAS TRANQUILAS SON LAS MAS PELIGROSAS"**_

Felicia se retorcía, temblaba, sollozaba mientras dormía ¿Qué le pasaba? Gabriel se despertó por el alboroto de la chica, era molesto, quería descansar y ella no lo dejaba, ¡genial!

* * *

Phillip llegaba todo lastimado y vendado a entrenar con ellos como siempre, Estela lo mira sorprendida y corre a ver lo que le había pasado.

-jajajaja…Phil ¿peleaste con una gata? Jejeje –Gabriel siempre molestaba a los otros, le encantaba ver las caras de ellos pero cuando vio la cara que puso Phillip de tristeza total, se preocupo- Estela Namikaze….-esto era serio, nombro a su hermana por su nombre completo.

\- yo no fui, está bien que sea abusadora y manipuladora pero, míralo, no soy capaz de hacer tal cosa a un ser querido….Philip Kazehana dinos ¿Quién te hizo eso?-La mirada de Estela se ensombreció, ella tenía la sospecha de quien había sido.

\- fue mi hermana…..-nadie se esperaba esa respuesta excepto Estela, la hermana de Phillip ¿era peor que Estela?, pobre de Phillip.

\- Estela…deberías de dejar de golpear a Phillip, que ya tiene bastante con los malos tratos de su hermana ¿Por qué no te vas de su lado?-Lionell estaba en shock, su mejor amigo sufría doble por Estela y Felicia.

-¡NO! No pienso dejar a mi hermana así, está enferma….enferma de trastornos mentales, en pocas palabras **Bipolaridad**-Nadie ni siquiera Estela se esperaba tal confesión- pero no es siempre…solo se vuelve violenta cuando ella ve que alguien lastima a un ser querido pero cuando pasa eso…nadie la puede parar y si lo intentan, pues con solo mirarme ya saben la respuesta-Phillip estaba afligido y triste por el dicho "**El mundo es cruel y despiadado"**.

\- ¿Por qué ella se volvió así?-Estela era amiga de Felicia pero nunca se imagino una verdad tan cruel, ahora todo tenía sentido de cuando ella le daba ataques violentos después de observar ciertos hechos.

\- bueno eso es porque…-Phillip no pudo seguir hablando porque el general llego para supervisar el entrenamiento de los 4 jóvenes.

* * *

Gabriel había olvidado esto, ella de seguro tenía un trauma pero ¿de qué? Y algo más importante ¿se puede recuperar de esa enfermedad? Porque él quería ayudarla de cualquier forma…. ¿eh? Pero que le pasaba, desde unas horas no dejaba de pensar en ella… ¿Qué era todo esto?

* * *

Felicia estaba cerrándole una herida a un militar que le faltaba un brazo, ella ya había visto la crueldad de las guerras pero ahora las tenía que vivirlas porque ella y su hermano fueron obligados a entrar en ella, solo porque estaban huérfanos cuando de repente se acerca su hermano y le dice algo en el oído después ella dice- la silla es mejor, si lo que quieren es sacarle información…eso les ayudara bastante- pasaron minutos y por todo el campamento se escucharon gritos espantosos que se notaba que alguien estaba sufriendo, Felicia miraba la zona de donde provenía esos gritos y sonrió, sus ojos ya no eran verdes eran amarillos.

* * *

Felicia abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia todas partes, no había nada, menos mal, ella saco de su chaleco una pistola, la observo y la volvió a guardar.

-parece que tuviste una "linda" pesadilla o ¿me equivoco?- Gabriel la mira mientras esta siente su cara arder- debo admitir que esa pistola era muy bonita ¿sabes manejar una metralleta?- el dragón estaba claramente interesado.

-se manejar toda clase de armas…pero no me gusta pelear, no después de toda la sangre que derrame… ¿has escuchado el apodo de "**La Sangre Fría**"?-Felicia no quería contarle pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ganar la confianza del príncipe.

\- claro, es una leyenda que habla de una niña de 10 años que era una psicópata y reina de la tortura en el tiempo de guerra, muchos no iban a pelear por miedo a ella, también fue la asesina del general del bando enemigo dándole fin a todo conflicto, siempre he pensado en como es, pero es solo una leyenda…. ¿o es verdad que existió?-Gabriel estaba emocionado, al parecer su leyenda urbana favorita existía.

-si existe…porque yo soy sangre fría- Gabriel abrió su bocota, no podía creer que esta mujer que no hizo nada en la mañana por ayudarle a pelear con esas criaturas, es una de las asesinas más respetadas en el reino- tanta sangre que vi, tantos cadáveres, tantas familias destrozadas hizo que yo tuviera un trauma bien grande…y de ahí nació mi lado sádico- Felicia desvía la mirada para no mirar al dragón- si me quieres dejar aquí tirada como basura, hazlo, no te voy a culpar de nada.

Gabriel medito un poco pero no le gusto la idea de dejar a Felicia sola y ahora como sabia de su habilidad, le podía sacar provecho a esto- Felicia no te voy a dejar pero recuerda, la época de guerra volvió, te guste o no, tendrás que luchar porque no me puedes dejar todo el trabajo a mi… eso es lo único que te pido- Gabriel le guiña un ojo y Felicia se sonroja- Bien será mejor que dur…-el príncipe miro como en un lugar se prendió una fuerte luz y Felicia lo nota también- eso…es extraño…¿vamos a investigar?-Felicia asiente y de un salto se sube al lomo del dragón- vaya impulso…. Deberías de haber entrenado con nosotros-El dragón desplegó sus alas y se elevo por los cielos rumbo al punto de origen de la luz.

* * *

Una chica estaba investigando el lugar porque ella salió de un portal y no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-vaya… ¿Dónde llegue a parar? A mi hermana le hubiese gustado este lugar pero ella….ya no está – la chica se veía triste, su vida había dado un giro drástico al igual que la historia de los gemelos Namikaze- debo rastrear a esa criatura lo antes posible, no debo dejar que siga haciendo las mismas desgracias a los demás…ahora que lo pienso….no hay un pueblo por aquí cerca y tengo hambre- en eso la joven oye algo acercándose a ella y se esconde en un arbusto, para observar como un dragón llega en donde estaba pero era extraño, los dragones generalmente tienen los ojos rojo o amarillos pero ¿Por qué este tenía los ojos azules?

* * *

**Este sería el fin del capítulo 2, en el próximo capítulo Felicia dejara de ser una inútil.**

**¿Alguien pensó que Felicia estaba enferma?**

**¿Quién será la chica? (Una persona debe saberlo)**

**¿a que se refería con la silla?**

**Ah! Se me había olvidado colocar en la ficha:**

**Personalidad y Apariencia U.u**

**Estela: estúpida**

**Cállate, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **


End file.
